The time of my life
by NessaRrc
Summary: Llegó el día. Sherlock está nervioso y ansioso, al igual que todos. Es un día que nunca olvidará, pues John lo acompañará en el camino. Flores, recuerdos, lágrimas y amor. Johnlock


Hola! Luego de una eternidad sin internet, traigo este pequeño bebé. Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer:** Sherlock y sus personajes no son míos, son de Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

** ooOoo**

Sherlock se miró frente al espejo del armario de su habitación. El traje negro que lucía le quedaba a la perfección, estaba hecho a su medida y hacía juego con el de John. Encontró su propia mirada en el reflejo, deduciendo todos sus sentimientos encontrados a la vez y suspiró. "Es hora", se dijo a sí mismo, cerrando la puerta del armario con una sonrisa y abandonando la habitación para encontrarse con la señora Hudson quien lo esperaba ansiosa.

Él sabía que ella le quería decir algo, pero no salieron palabras de sus labios. En cambio, tomó su brazo y salieron del edificio hacia el auto negro adornado que Mycroft había preparado especialmente para él. En otra ocasión habría reprochado, pero ya no importaba. Le daría el gusto a su hermano.

No sabía qué sentir o cómo actuar. Es más, nunca pensó que este día llegaría. Nunca pensó que alguien lo llegara a amar tanto como su John Watson. Estas cosas no solían sucederle. No a él. Se sentía… extraño. Sentirse amado en totalidad, saber que alguien siempre le cubrirá la espalda sin importar qué. Ponerle un alto a los casos y persecuciones por un tiempo solo por él, por John. Porque ambos querían disfrutar uno del otro sin preocupaciones ni distracciones.

Era un hermoso día. Los rayos de sol caían sobre su rostro a través de la ventana, y sonrió. A su costado, la señora Hudson lo miraba con ternura y suspiraba de rato en rato. Todavía se acuerda de su reacción al decirle de su relación con John. Lo tiene guardado en la habitación más grande de su palacio mental, esa donde guarda los momentos más felices con John, hasta ahora. Recuerda que esa noche él había preparado la cena para John luego del trabajo y se habían sentado juntos en el sofá frente a la televisión. John dijo que volvería en un segundo, lo besó y bajó rápidamente las escaleras. Al regresar, vino acompañado de nuestra casera. Él dijo "Señora Hudson, hay algo que quiero decirle." Lo dijo tan feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír; yo no sabía que estaba pasando hasta que él continuó "Bueno, yo… Sherlock, no sabía cómo decirle al principio, pero quiero que sea la primera en saber, es como una madre para nosotros-""Oh! Mis muchachos", ella interrumpió, como de costumbre, con una gran sonrisa. John se reía con lágrimas en los ojos y asentía "Sí, hum, Sherlock y yo estamos juntos". Aún no podía recordar por qué tardó tanto en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero cuando lo hizo, dejó su plato en la mesa, se paró y agarró a su amor de la cintura antes de besarlo lo más tiernamente que pudo. La señora Hudson se acercó a ellos y los abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos. Tal y como una madre.

Por fin el auto paró frente a la casa donde harían la ceremonia, la más grande y hermosa que Mycroft pudo encontrar. La señora Hudson lo tomó más fuerte del brazo, él le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y empezaron a caminar. El lugar estaba todo decorado con flores blancas, doradas y lilas. Sherlock podía sentir a John en el lugar, a pesar de que todavía no lo veía. Podía sentir la carga de emociones a su alrededor, los veinte o treinta pares de ojos que lo veían caminar por en medio del corredor. Y los eliminó de su mente, porque ahora solo importaba John. Solo él. Siempre importó solo él. En su mente solo estaba John y la suave melodía del violín que se tocaba al fondo, una canción compuesta por él, pero que, por obvias circunstancias no era capaz de tocar en ese momento.

Mientras caminaba, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la razón de todo esto, por qué él se encontraba caminando sobre esta alfombra, la razón de las flores, los invitados, el violín… y se permitió soltar una lágrima. Esa que se dijo a sí mismo que no permitiría salir no importara qué. Pero una vez más, todo por John.

John. El amor de su vida. El que ahora se encontraba en frente de todos, vistiendo uno de los trajes más costosos que le pudo haber regalado, de color blanco, a juego con su mismo traje. Aunque no importaba qué vistiera John, Sherlock siempre lo vería con los mismos ojos. Su cabello rubio bien peinado y mejillas sonrosadas.

Y ahora no pudo evitar romper en llanto.

Porque los invitados vestían de negro, Harry estaba inconsolable, con el cabello rizado revuelto en marañas y los ojos hinchados; la señora Hudson callada, con los ojos en el mismo estado. Los violines soltaban una melodía melancólica, que hacía juego con el estado de su corazón; porque sí, tuvo uno. Tuvo uno hasta el día que se lo arrebataron. John.

John. John John John John…John.

Quien ahora reposaba inerte entre almohadas blancas con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas, producto del maquillaje y preparación respectivos.

Quien no estará ahí para hacerlo comer y beber y cuidar de que su transporte reciba lo necesario para funcionar.

Quien no lo molestará más con sus entradas del blog, argumentando que no tienen que saber de su parte humana.

Quien no le gritará por sus experimentos en el baño, en la cocina; por la cabeza en el refrigerador o los dedos en el microondas.

Quien ya no se asombrará por sus deducciones en los casos o reirá de sus insultos a los incompetentes de Scotland Yard.

Quien no estará sentado en su silla, frente a él, disfrutando solo de la compañía y las llamas de la chimenea.

Quien no contestará más sus mensajes de texto cuando se aburra o cuando solo quiera saber de él; o ya no llenará el vacío de su cama y su corazón en las noches, o ya no podrá dejarlo acurrucarse en su pecho cuando tenga una pesadilla. Con quien ya no podrá compartir las sonrisas y miradas cómplices de siempre…

"Te amo, John" dijo entre sollozos, aferrándose a la caja de fino cristal que contenía a su mejor amigo, compañero y alma gemela.

** ooOoo**

**Notas:**

**Lo sé! Lo siento mucho, pero salió esto y tenía que escribirlo. La verdad es que disfruté mucho, pero bue...**

**Por favor, dejen comentarios, me encantaría saber sus opiniones. Ya saben que acepto cualquier cosa con respeto (:**

**Besos!**

**Nessa (:**


End file.
